


The Disaster Gays and a Mistaken Adonis!

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack for most parts, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, best friends have sex to give feedback, bottoms unite, falling on a dick, kun sleeps around and calls himself straight, the gods have blessed yuta, vlogger taeyong, who is the adonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: The tale of disaster gays Ten, Taeyong and Yuta, and their mysterious neighbour, Adonis.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Yuta Fic Fest 2019-2020





	1. He fell on my dick>

**Author's Note:**

> I had been paired with a wonderful Beta for this, but now it has been six months since I heard from them. Manara, in whatever corner of the world, if you are fine and well, this is for you!!

Nestled in an inner side lane, almost hidden from the prying eyes of thousands of the hallyu fan girls and boys who ran the main street several times a day, with fancy cameras in hand just to get a good look of their idols, whether that’d newly debuted girls and boys as young as 14 to those who had truly cemented themselves in the history of fame, with experiences older than their fans, on their way to the entertainment buildings or nearby art colleges, Neo Apartments were honestly a sham.

The apartment was tall, seven storeys in an area where most other residential buildings only had five floors. The first two floors were sublet, the ground one housing a very handy daily mart, and the second working as a warehouse of sorts for one amongst many of Seoul’s rich and young. As per the building owner, a short man called Junmyeon who functioned on two settings, amusement and disappointment, it was a secret get-away for a famous hallyu star, but time again and again had proven that Junmyeon was very crafty, and almost never as earnest as he seemed. The self-claimed simple man was engaged to a supermodel after all, and there was nothing simple about that.

The building was fancy and claimed a lot of amenities against the austere price. As most would realize at a point of time when it was already too late, most of these amenities surrounded a young man, called Taeil.

Taeil was Junmyeon’s nephew and had been promised one of the best apartments in the building, without paying any rent, if he worked as the building manager. His work portfolio has since been increased to include electrician, plumber and security, but mostly, it is because Taeil knew a guy who could fix everything and was well acquainted with the bones of the building, as Hansol would say. He always put Neo apartments on a priority basis, and for that reason solely, Junmyeon kept on hiking the rent until someone protested really.

In the last three years however, since he had moved in with his then fiancé and now husband, the building was mostly left in Taeil’s care and Junmyeon only handed the prospective tenants.

If Yuta had been in contact with Taeil, and not Junmyeon, he would not have sprained his foot, the first night in his new apartment. If Yuta had also not been dreaming about Kim Kai’s latest shirtless photoshoot, with his eyes closed, he would have noticed earlier that the washroom in his apartment, was not strictly his, but a shared one with the tenant from Apartment 602. He would not have screamed at the feline like man, spread in his bathtub, shampooing his hair into thorns, singing a filthy tune of ‘Touch me, tease me, feel me up.” He would not have screeched, and the other individual would not have thrown water at him, prompting Yuta to physically flinch back, an action worth a comic retelling, as one of Yuta’s leg skid against the wet tiles and he landed face front in the tub. The soapy water seemed to enter his mouth and he gasped; his lips taut against something slippery yet firm.

The first meeting of present best friends, Ten and Yuta was always accompanied by this fitful retelling of how Yuta had choked on Ten’s dick the first time they had met, and Ten had to pull him out from the tub, make sure all the bath water had left the elder’s mouth and then invite him for hot chocolate, when they had both realized that Yuta’s ankle was purple and swelled up.

Ten had then, powered to the other resident on their floor, marching to the door and ringing the doorbell dressed up fancily in a semi-dry towel, that Yuta had dropped on the floor, his chest out for display.

This other neighbour, occupant of a one bedroom suite that not only had a fancy bath, bigger than the one the residents of 602 and 603 were prophesized to share, but a pretty balcony overlooking the street below from the seventh floor, and a full sitting room and then a bedroom big enough to fit two king sized beds, fitted with a queen-size; while the other half had been partitioned by a large wooden shelf wall, four single shelves put next to each other to form a partition, hiding enough equipment, as per Ten to launch a missile, and every singer’s dream as per Yuta.

This fine specimen of human, and fine he was with a jawline better defined than Europe’s map, and Bambi eyes big enough that one could look back into their own soul reflected in them, was not too shocked at the limited expanse of upper body skin presented to him, Ten was after all, a smol human, but more aggrieved by the wet foot trails the feline man’s bathroom slippers had left.

“Ten, I just wiped my doorway. Is there a particular reason why you are here dripping wet in my foyer?” The taller of the two, previously referred as a fine human specimen had a whiny, raspy voice that was almost musical, and often made you question how angels could remain hidden in the human world, in plain sight.

“Lee Taeyong, this is your doorway, not a foyer. Also, I am here because there is a weird man who choked on my dick and I can’t lift him up.”

One could have easily imagined Lee Taeyong’s expressions that went from a frown, to slight disgust and then finally the universal acceptance, of ‘this is what my life has come to’.

“How did a guy choke on your dick? You are average at most.” Taeyong bemuffed, curiously, and he wasn’t much wrong.

“Ha, I knew you were into me. But he has a sprained ankle and he choked on water and then fell on my dick.” Ten was all angry hand movements, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

Ten was a dancer and he knew too well how often broken ankles could mean the end of your dance career. He for sure hoped that his neighbour was not a dancer.

Taeyong seemed to have understood his actions more than words and followed him, to Ten’s bathroom, wherein a man was propped against the bath, on the cold floor. He was dressed in loose pyjamas which were wet, and had a well-muscled chest, and both Ten and Taeyong took opportunity to glance at it well.

“Ten call Taeil.” Taeyong said and the youngest of the three hurried to his own room, calling the building manager, while Taeyong helped the man stand. His left leg was purplish, and Taeyong asked him to not put any wait on it, and instead lean against him. He started to lead the man to Ten’s apartment, thinking he had spent the night there, but the man nodded his head, no.

He pointed to the other door, and when Taeyong stoop, perplexed, jumped on his one foot to open the door. Taeyong added 2 to the 2 and realized that the bath was shared between the two flats and this person was his new neighbour, who they had noticed had moved in just yesterday.

Taeyong knew well that the man was a singer and Taeil had mentioned that he was from Japan. Taeyong guided the man to his room, wherein his mattress was new, still covered in plastic film, but lowered him to it, nonetheless.

Taeyong said a small hello in Japanese, mentioning his name, and the new neighbour, despite the obvious pain he must be in, let out a blinding smile, introducing himself as Nakamoto Yuta, in Korean that wasn’t surprisingly accented much. Yuta’s smile seemed to sear itself in Taeyong’s eyelids, and he was caught in a moment of shock. He glanced around to see that while most of the things were purchased, they weren’t unpacked, and felt bad for his new neighbour, whose injury would probably hinder him in unpacking and settling things around. A bigger issue, he then realized was that they were on the seventh floor and for all practical purposes, they lacked an elevator. It was going to be a hard couple of weeks for Yuta.

“Yuta-san, do you want me to grab you a shirt. You are still wet.”

“Ah, kamsamida, Taeyong-shi, I did leave a shirt on the chair in the main room.” Yuta was still smiling. It was overwhelming

Taeyong had offered the shirt to Yuta, and by that time, Ten came, dressed in a robe this time, with Taeil, huffing a bit because he had to climb the stairs.

“Ah, Yuta-shi, I am sorry I could not give you a tour of the apartment. You are sharing the bath with Ten-shi from 502, but because of the inconvenience, we will not charge you any electrical and plumbing charges for the next three years.” Taeil preached his practice line, and all three of the tenants could really see how the manager and the building owner were related in that moment, as all three narrowed their eyes.

“But the photos that I had received were of a two-bedroom apartment.” Yuta said, while Ten called someone who knew vaguely enough medicine to bandage Yuta’s ankle. Ten had seen his share of sprains, but that did not mean he wished to approach them on his own.

“Yuta-shi, this was the only apartment, within your budget. If you are having major inconvenience, there is a tiny wash closet that I can turn on for you, and it will have the utilities, but lacks a shower head.” Taeil was still reading off some script now.

The budget was always an issue, so Yuta let it be, though Taeil did offer to help him out in getting food or other groceries for him, upstairs while he was injured.

The doctor was a friend of Ten, who occasionally helped in performances, and was willing to look at Yuta, for a free of charge house call. Yixing in return only wanted an autographed poster by Taeyong for his 7-year-old niece, something Taeyong was willing to provide.

Yuta held Taeyong’s hand as the doctor examined him, hiding his face on Ten’s shoulder when few tears emerged.

That evening, Taeyong had brought home cooked Seolleongtang, for dinner, and a Ten had given him a piggy back ride to his own apartment, where the three perched on the different couches in his room, Yuta’s foot on a stool with a heating pad below it, sharing tales.

Ten and Taeyong, but mostly Taeyong as Ten worked extremely long hours had unpacked most of the furniture, Taeyong enjoying it, and after the first day, when Yuta knew him well enough to notice he was being skittish, asked him what he wished to speak.

Did Taeyong coming out as a blogger surprise him? No.

Did a search of Taeyong’s name while the other set up equipment to record a video titled organizing a friend’s new house give him half-a heart attack? Yes.

He was the 9-year-old who had snagged a prime-time drama role playing a second lead and had the entire world praise him for his other worldly skills. He had also then played lead role in an-ongoing drama for 4 seasons really and had grown up in front of the camera. He had won accolades by fifteen that most hoped to win in their fifties, and had even been to the Oscars, for a movie he did when he was 14, portraying a haunted child. Lee Taeyong then, at age 16 had announced a break from acting to focus on his studies, and like most stars that shined too, brightly, the media had announced him a dud. There were stories of him then, buying mid-night snacks - was he fat now?

Studying for exams - was he a bad student? On and so forth that when at 19, he walked the Seoul Runway, that too for a western brand, all were shocked to see who this ethereal being was.

Nowadays, he occasionally released angsty rap-songs, that too on YouTube for all to hear since he had a deal go bad with a label, and mostly spent his time contributing to blogs, and there were various. Yuta’s apartment was going to go on his lifestyle section. The Seolleongtang was already on his food section.

He had also become a recluse of sorts, as per the many articles written about him, though his rap album, and the only one that was released, Yuta noted with much shock was close to becoming a million-seller.

By the time Taeyong came back to guide him into his own apartment, Yuta had gone through all the stages of shock and could now only see this person in front of him, Lee Taeyong, his neighbour.

Taeyong seemed to know that Yuta now knew about him, as he stood by the door, camera in one hand, skittishly.

“Give me a piggyback ride.” Yuta beamed at him, smiling only more when Taeyong whined about how his back was already aching from doing such hard labour and that Yuta owed him a lot of things, to which Yuta could only smile more and laugh.

Ten had returned home with a grocery bag from the nearby Japanese store, full of what he called healthy fast food.

The three spent the night on Yuta’s new couch this time, and by the end of the week, were as close as family.


	2. Kun the straight slut

“Ten you owe me fifty. I saw the tweets and they all think that me and Yongie are fucking, so I am obviously the better spousal choice. “Yuta hollered as he entered the other’s apartment.

They had an ongoing bet every month from the past two years. Taeyong had been releasing some singles here and there, barely enough for the paparazzi to question what was going on in his life now that he was a recluse, but it was still surprising. Taeyong had walked a couple of shows and Yuta had been the one to pick him up after he had too much champagne. The headline – “Lee Taeyong’s new boyfriend” had his own face below, which meant that he won this time.

It broke the three-month streak Ten had been riding on after he featured as a dancer in one of his more provocative videos.

“He’s only doing that so that some producer somewhere recognizes you and gives you an album to sing for.” Ten hollered back from his room. He was doing yoga, with a face mask on, while watching Doctor who.

Yuta sometimes felt that Ten was the one person who was living his life whereas the rest of them all were simply going through the calendar.

Ten pointed towards the table on which there was another face mask kept and he put it on, and then tried his best to copy Ten’s posture, while Ten ran him through what all had happened so far in the episode.

Did Yuta mention that he loved him? No. Good, His ass was big enough without the inflated ego being needed.

They were trying a position to strengthen and tone their thigh muscles, with asses up in the air, feet planted sideways, and head hung low in between the leg, one hand holding them up, when the door opened.

They both saw, form where their heads were upside down, to see Taeyong’s self-designed shoes, and a moment later, his breathy voice followed.

“This surely is a view to come home to.” The oldest of them giggled and automatically, both Ten and Yuta tried to pop out their butts more, if only for the camera Taeyong was surely carrying, before another pair of feet and a voice joined.

“Is this really your life now Taeyong?” the voice asked, and Yuta straightened himself, only to clumsily fall forwards, while Ten did a front roll and then coiled himself in a suggestive position.

“Hi love” he spoke in his Charlie Sheen, breathy voice which was some of the sexiest thing Yuta had heard. He made a vomit gesture on camera.

Yuta straightened himself enough to see that the other person, now identified as Taeil was swallowing a lump in his throat.

“oh, hi Taeil hyung, what brings you here?” Yuta asked getting up.

“Well I came to inform you all that you three are getting some neighbours. It’s two guys, one of them is an American I think, and they are moving in day after. So please behave in a manner of an upstanding member of the society. That means no nudity in the hallways and no complains of you all making somebody uncomfortable again.” Taeil looked as reluctant as Yuta felt.

“It is not our fault. Kun is very daddy material, and we are unfortunately all whiny bottoms. I don’t know what bullshit he may have given you, but he wasn’t complaining at all when I had my legs up his shoulders.” Ten pouted, and then paused only to eat the banana chip Taeyong was feeding him.

Yuta took one as well.

“He wasn’t complaining when I was going down on him either.” Yuta shrugged to Taeil, who looked a bit shocked.

“Didn’t complain when he went down on me either” Taeyong confessed, and all three heads turned to him in the same second. He had his impish smile, the one that came with the confessions that they could hardly believe.

“When?” Ten demanded.

“After Yuta, before you.” Taeyong ate another chip, and then Taeil came forward, sitting on the floor and eating one as well.

“I slept with him when I ran into him three month ago at a bar, after he moved out. he said he though he was straight.” Taeil added, and Ten let out a huff.

“Hmm, what a slut, sleeps with us all, and then complains about us as well, to you, and then taps your ass. I swear that is the only reason why I will only marry Taeyong, even though he is a bottom.” Taeyong nodded at that.

“Taeil hyung, if you’ll have me.” Yuta winked suggestively, but the oldest of them all sadly shrugged.

“While it would be an honour Yuta, I worry I have been infected by a serious disease.” Taeil was shaking his head looking down.

“HIV?”

“STD” Ten and Taeyong said at the same time, but Taeil kept looking down and shaking his head.

“Oh My God!!! Hyung. Who is it? Who are you dating?” Yuta screamed and his other two halves looked shocked and disbelieving respectively.

Taeil looked up and then paused, holding eye contact with Yuta, and then bobbed his head in a singular serious nod.

Yuta shouted, Ten screamed and Taeyong shrieked.

“Who? Who? Who?” the three of them were asking.

“Well there is this guy, a junior from college. His name is Sicheng. He texted me asking about some spare flats, and I told him I had three, and we got talking. One of the guys that is moving in was his roommate, and his brother is also moving in downstairs. But we just kept texting and we went for coffee and then for dinner and then for drinks and now. We are sort of together.” Taeil was blushing

“Oh my god, everyone is getting into relationships. Even my dance partner got into one. He reconnected with a guy. Like what is that? How do I reconnect with some guy?” Ten whined, and Yuta rubbed his back.

“I think that, in order to reconnect, you need to share more than just his dick.” Taeyong replied.

“Aaah, I can see how that might be a problem.” Ten said, face blank, and everyone in the room had to laugh.


	3. Alpha Adonis and the Baker Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the neighbours they are hot, and we want to eat them.

Yuta was returning home after a good day at work, when he saw a truck parked near the entrance of his building. Probably the new neighbours moving in. he went to see if they needed any help, and saw a man, bending in the back of the truck. Yuta waited for the man to turn back to him, to introduce himself and offer any help in carrying the stuff upstairs. Before Yuta could say anything to introduce himself, the man turned around, as if sensing his presence. He stood up straight, with a faint smile on his face, and all Yuta could see was the fading sun, around him, framing his face like a halo. He seemed like one of those gods they showed on television walking around LA. The second thing that Yuta noticed was just how tall the guy was.

“Hey there, do you live here?” the man asked, his voice deep yet soothing, like that of a late-night DJ. One Yuta would not mind listening to while he went to sleep. Yuta, with all the dignity of someone who gay panicked at every moment possible for a man to act cool and suave, found his voice squeaky, when he said yes. The man seemed to have trouble understanding it, so Yuta just nodded, a bit furiously, because the man laughed.

“Just as the man was about to say something, his phone rang, and he smiled at Yuta, as if asking for his permission to take it. Not only was he a god, but also well-mannered. A lifetime of stopping by the shrine everyday while going to school in Osaka seemed to have paid well. Yuta nodded and left, mostly because he was sure he stank from the practice and because he had no intention of staying and making a fool out of himself.

Yuta went up, to Taeyong’s apartment, but not before furiously knocking on Ten’s door as well.

As soon as he knocked on the door, Taeyong opened it.

Before Yuta could even say anything, Taeyong pulled him inside.

“You will not believe the thirst trap our new neighbour is!” Yuta exclaimed, only to have a flying object land at his face.

Yuta ducked, to see Ten already inside.

“That pretty man, tall as he may be is mine, and I will climb him up like the tower he deserves to have erected for him. I will have his babies, and no one can stop me. I called dibs first.” Ten screeched, from where he was on the couch. Yuta was scared because if it wasn’t for Taeyong holding him back, he would have probably jumped and scratched him.

“yes, now sit and let’s have these brownies.” Was all Taeyong said, forcing one in Ten’s mouth.

Yuta also had one, and they were even more delicious that the usual one that Taeyong baked. This seemed to be fatty and gooey instead of Taeyong’s usual extra healthy chocolate brownies.

“They are so good” he exclaimed, only to see Taeyong pout.

“they are, aren’t they. They are from our new neighbour, as a moving in/ greeting gift.”There, for a moment was silence, something that had not been heard ever in the presence of the three men.

“He is that hot, an alpha top, with that godly face, and beautiful voice and he can bake? Should I be jealous or grateful?” Ten asked, and Yuta had to agree, but something felt wrong.

“Taeyong, are you sad because his brownies are tastier than yours? They aren’t as healthy you know?” Yuta said, nudging at Ten who stopped fantasizing for a minute to actually pay attention.

“The brownies, our neighbour said are 100% organic and protein rich, made from whole ingredients.” Taeyong said, as if it physically hurt him to say so.

“Oh” Yuta said, and place the brownie down. It was hard.

“So, we admit that our new neighbour is hot, but we don’t like him because he seems like a mom.” Ten asked.

“I didn’t meet the hot neighbour, I mean he was hot, but more cute-sexy, definitely not alpha male.” Taeyong said, and the three started thinking.

“So, there are two guys who moved in, one is the Picasso of baking, and the other is Alpha Adonis.” Ten asked, and the other two nodded.

“Well, you and Yuta can fight over the baker, Adonis is mine.” Ten stood up, grabbing the last of the brownies and sashayed out.

Yuta looked at Taeyong, who looked butt hurt.

“I don’t want him, but I want his recipe, but I am not going to ask him, but, Yuta, you should have seen him, he was treating me like a baby, and I – I felt things. I don’t like these new neighbours. They are defiling our bottom existence with their top chakras.” Taeyong said and went to the room, only to return with q spray of Febreze.

“I am going to clean the entire apartment, and then clean your bathroom. Ten said there were steam marks on the mirror.” Yuta just nodded, and went back to his apartment, but not before taking a glance at the door of their new neighbours, they had already placed a welcome mat on the door.

The next two weeks of Yuta’s life were chaotic. There was the upcoming promotion period, which meant more work for him at the company, but he was finally promoted, and three albums would carry his name, something he was very proud of. Taeyong had given him a shout out during one of his streams, and some of the fans had even preordered it, then and there. He had been coming home pretty late and hadn’t hung out with ether of his best friends in four days, which given how much they seemed to be up each other’s asses felt a lot. He had come home late, body tired and aching and was thankful Ten for leaving the bathtub half-filled, so Yuta could just top the rest with warm water and get in to relax.

That night, he ordered some greasy food that Taeyong would not at all be proud of and had a long video chat with his sister about how things were going up, when he heard knocks on his door. He opened the door, expecting it to be Taeyong, only to see the god neighbour, Alpha Adonis on his doorstep.

“Hi, umm do you need anything?” Yuta asked they guy. While he was hot enough that Yuta would let him do whatever he wanted to him, including some pretty nasty stuff, but it also seemed a bit out of character, plus after talking to his sister, he felt more into his responsible older brother persona, than horny hoe one, but course that could change soon as well.

“Hi, your friend is downstairs. He was holding on to the banister and he seemed pretty drunk. I offered to help him, but he asked me to call for you. He is still downstairs, looking at all the mail. He gets a lot of mail, doesn’t he?” The man looked troubled more than anything, but if Yuta didn’t nut from his dick, he would surely have nut from his heart. A drunk Taeyong was a clingy Taeyong, who did not like to be touched. The solution was something neither him, nor Ten could work out as of yet, but he rarely had such nights.

Yuta nodded at the stranger and ran down, to grab the softest blanket he had, which did belong to Taeyong and went down. The hot neighbour following him.

As they entered the lobby, Yuta saw Taeyong, holding onto some letters. It must have been fan mail, he though and crouched down next to him.

Taeyong noticed him and smiled widely. Even in his drunk state he was a gem, a beauty and Yuta smiled back at him.

“I love your smile.” Drunk Taeyong whispered.

“I love your smile too.” Yuta whispered back. He then looked up at the hot neighbour, smile intact, and the neighbour seemed to take a double take.

“Thank you for calling me. I can take it from here on.” Yuta said.

“Umm are you sure you need any help?” The tall guy asked. Was he doubting Yuta’s strength? Taeyong may be taller than him but he was still as skinny as a leaf.

“I can take him up.” Yuta said, perhaps a bit to sternly when he noticed the guy retract himself a bit. Did the guy want to take advantage of Taeyong? Surely, he wouldn’t have called Yuta then. What was this guy aiming at?

“Yes, you can help with the mail. I get so much mail, but these are all letters and I am going to read and reply to the all.” Taeyong mumbled, only half of it was discernible to normal human ears. Yuta ears that were quick to catch onto anything Taeyong understood it well.

“If you could help us with the mail, it would be nice.” Yuta said, mouth still in a straight line.

“Yes, whenever I go up, there is always so much mail here. I wondered why?” The guy asked, picking up two of the largest cartons that were stacked by the stairs only for Taeyong’s mail easily, as if they didn’t wait more than Ten and Taeyong combined. He even had the audacity to cock his hip out and flex those arm muscles, all while having a calm smile on his face.

Was the guy into strength as a kink? Because if so, Yuta was totally, 100% living for it.

As the man walked up the stairs, both Yuta and Taeyong checked his backside. As Ten himself would say, a perfect 10.

“Yongie, do you want me to carry you, or do you wanna climb on my back?” Yuta asked him in a hushed voice. Taeyong made grabby hands, and Yuta picked him up, making sure that the blanket was in-between them.

Yuta carried Taeyong up the six flights, and again abused his naïve self who had moved into the building tricked by an advertisement. But as Taeyong’s head came to rest on his shoulders, he corrected himself. Meeting them both was probably the best decision of his life.

Their neighbour had put the boxes in the corner next to Taeyong’s door, and Yuta thanked him, before entering his own apartment. He dropped a quick text to ten saying that Taeyong was staying with him for the night and the dropping Taeyong on his bed, he got some water into his body. He pulled off his super skinny pants off after some struggle, and went to sleep, not before placing some water and hangover medicine on his side.

The next day, he had to go to work early again, and he left Taeyong some breakfast. He hadn’t heard from Ten since last night and when he was taking a quick break, he saw his missed calls on is phone. He called back, only for Ten to pick up abruptly.

“Yutaa, do you have lunch break later today?” Ten asked in lieu of his hello.

“I can get forty minutes off” Yuta said checking at the clock.

“Good, we will pick you up.” And with that Ten cut the call.

Had Yuta said his friends were worth six storeys of stairs every day? Maybe Taeyong, but definitely not Ten.

At exactly one-thirty, Yuta got a call again, and he went downstairs to the café were most of the trainees had their food. Even amongst all of them beautiful faces, Ten and Taeyong stood up, both dressed head to toe in black. It wasn’t even leather pants and mesh top black, but long over coat and suits. They looked dressed to go to a high-class funeral, while Yuta was in tank top with some holes and sweats.

He went and sat down next to them, noticing Taeyong had brought a bento with him.

“Who died?” Yuta sked, after taking the first bite of the food.

“My dreams and his slutty ass” Taeyong said blankly, in a way that al Yuta could say was oh. Did he even know these people?

“Ignore him he is crusty and hungover.” Ten said, brushing Taeyong off at which the older made a face before going back to his drink.

“Me and TY went partying yesterday, only to realize that our neighbours, alpha Adonis and baker boy are both out of our leagues.” Ten said, sipping on his straw.

“Why?” Yuta asked.

“Because they are into each other. They are dating each other. They aren’t two friends living together but a couple, and we all are stupid to not have even considered it.” Ten said in a manner that meant to suggest he was sad, but if Ten had been disappointed, he would not be so composed.

“Aight, now cut the bullshit what happened?” Yuta looked at Taeyong this time.

“So, we went dressed up thinking we will just dance around a bit, only to run into our neighbours, except, get this, it was at a gay bar, and they were sucking face. I have a feeling alpha isn’t actually the alpha and baker boy is the best switch in the country, but after that, we had a lot of more drinks, more Ten than me, and then, someone else that we know walked in. it was “I am straight” Qian Kun, except he was hotter. Taeyong spoke in a voice that indicated he had long passed over to the other side, or perhaps it was the alcohol in his system affecting his throat.

Ten however had gotten his Cheshire smile, the one that often-reminded Yuta of a cat wrapping its tails around itself as if to say it had not eaten the bird, while wiping blood off their fingernails.

Ten cleared his throat, in the manner that he wanted attention and not that there was anything wrong with his throat, unlike Taeyong.

“Well, So Qian Kun, had a bit of contemplation going on after he met me of course. Discovering your sexuality can be hard like that. Either way, he saw my slightly suggestive snapchat and came to the club, dressed in a very well-fitting suit. He looked so hot, and the best part was that his hair was a fading blue. So of course, when he asked me if I was coming home with him, because he had no intention to get the sweat of twenty-year boys on his customized suit, I said yes. When I asked to give him a blowjob in the car he said yes, and this morning, when he said he wants something that is a bit more exclusive, I said yes. Now we are mourning two things – the fact that Alpha Adonis is a bottom, and that my days of being a person of ill-repute are long behind me.” Ten gave a self-assured smile, while Yuta felt like he had gotten railroaded.


	4. Blessed by the gods for one chapter only!

A week later, when the promotion cycle was in process, and Yuta finally free, he and Taeyong went shopping for Qian Kun’s cat, Louis, while him and Ten fucked in his apartment. That night, with Taeyong streaming, Ten enjoying the relationship life, Yuta went down to see if any more mail had come for Taeyong, and to separate the letters from the gifts. The letters would go up, the gifts would be donated.

While Yuta was carrying the mailbox, which was atleast half his weight, he felt himself stumble on the stairs, mostly because he could not see the ground in front of him.

As Yuta worried about breaking his pretty face, falling from the stairs, a strong arm caught him. The box in Yuta’s hand went flying up from the impact and around them, as Sakura petals fell in a shoujo manga, the desperate yet heartfelt musings of all the fans of Lee Taeyong fell around them.

Looking at the Adonis guy, all Yuta could think was how could he be a bottom, but if he was, Yuta was willing to change his preferences, sadly, the man was taken.

“Hey, are you fine?” the man asked him in American, or was it English?

“Okay” Yuta replied in Japanese.

Were they not showing off their language skills? Oh, how Yuta would have loved to show the talents of his tongue had.

Adonis carried him up to the next floor and evened him out. That he could do that, manhandle Yuta was making him thirsty.

“I am thirsty” Yuta’s wonderful brain supplied in that awkward moment. Was the moment awkward or was Yuta awkward?

“Do you want me to call your boyfriend?” Adonis asked in all seriousness. Yuta was too busy mesmerized by his cupid bow lips to pay much focus to his words. Yuta wanted to punch those lips to see their plushiness, preferably with his own lips.

Adonis repeated the question again, and tis time Yuta heard most of it.

“Do I want to call you my boyfriend? Yes”, Yuta said, and then clutched his heart.

Was this how his life going to be, he the exiled lover of a foreign prince who was already married, his relationship shielded from the public?

Just then, Yuta heard two pair of footsteps. He saw Ten and Kun returning from somewhere after being disgustingly in love or lust, while another couple, definitely disgustingly in love came from upstairs. Both of them paused on the stairs.

“Yuta” Ten screeched for no reason than to be heard.

“Hyung?” he heard the skinnier one of the other couple call.

“Are you okay” they both said at the same time. Yuta took that opportunity to check out the other couple, both of them were quite the attractive couple, with one of them literally resembling Cupid with his white skin and beautiful face, and the other looked cute, but had a sexy vibe, something like that of a bunny. Was this the elusive baker? If so, why was he in love with someone who was not the Adonis? Looking at the Adonis talk to the bunny and cupid boy, and at Ten shamelessly checking out Adonis, Yuta had a very strong realization.

His out of body experience ended, and he went to Ten, only to whack he younger on his head. “you are so stupid Chittaphon” he said, grabbing Ten by his ear and leading him upstairs to Taeyong’s house. The other three gave them a wide breadth, and he heard Kun apologize to them for having to know of their existence, or something similar.

Half an hour later, Ten was sitting on Taeyong’s ever resilient couch, with the older fawning over him while he cried crocodile tears about being abused by Yuta. Kun had lasted for a solid 7 minutes, before he went to Ten’s apartment, not before planting a soft kiss on his head.

“Now explain this to me again, why did you beat my son?’ Taeyong asked.

“He has eaten out of you more times on that couch, then he has eaten on it. DO not call him your son.” Yuta had said, the first time Taeyong had asked the question. It was then that Kun had left.

“So, what happened?’ Taeyong tried again.

“Remember the day the new neighbours came, you saw the baker bunny, Ten saw tall white alpha? And then when I said that I met a tall Adonis, we all thought that Ten’s alpha is my Adonis, because how can we be all blessed with good-looking guys.?” Taeyong nodded at this.

“Well, turns out that the guy that Ten saw, that day, the Alpha, who was making out with his boyfriend the bunny, is not the guy that I saw, the Adonis. We don’t have two neighbours but three, and Adonis thinks that I am dating you.” Yuta gleefully explained. He really should have applied to Tokyo University, he would have surely gotten in.

“But Taeil said that we have two neighbours, one American and one Korean, and the Alpha said he lived in America, and even Adonis speaks American, so what is happening? And why does everyone think that I am dating you?” Taeyong asked, confused.

“I don’t know but I know that what I am saying is the truth. I have an idea, made some coffee for four more people.” Yuta said, and then went to Ten’s apartment. Kun was shirtless, looking 100% a thirst trap. Exactly the distraction that Yuta needed.

“Qian Kun come with me, to invite our neighbours for coffee” Yuta said, eyeing all the scratches on his torso that Ten had left. Ten loved marking his claims.

Kun, the ever-easy-going guy grabbed a t-shirt and put it on in one swift motion. He went towards Taeyong’s apartment, but Yuta guided him towards their new neighbours.

“I will gay panic, so you do the talking. Invite them all for coffee right now.” Yuta said, with a determination he had last associated only with Naruto, and his boss.

Kun rang the bell, the bunny baker opened the door, and Kun talked to him, no flustering, no pauses. He truly was an intellectual.

The baker bunny nodded and then went inside. Kun went to Taeyong’s flat, and Yuta followed him as well. It was better than staying in the hallway.

Yuta could smell the heavy aroma of coffee, and went to help Taeyong, while Ten grabbed Kun, and in one smooth motion sat on his lap. More space for Yuta to man spreads.

7 cups were put on the coffee table, when the doorbell rang, and Taeyong went to answer it. From the door came three men, all taller than them four, squeezing themselves in one couch. Yuta sat next to Kun, and Taeyong sat in an armchair.

There was awkward gay silence.

Qian Kun spoke up.

“Hi, we never got to meet the neighbours, so we invited you all for coffee. I am Kun, and I don’t actually stay here. My boyfriend, Ten lives in 602.” He said, and Ten smiled, obviously pleased by the boyfriend tag.

“Hi, I am Taeyong. This is my house. I live alone here. Also, I would really love to have your brownie recipe, it was amazing.” Taeyong smiled through and he could see both the bunny boy and Ten’s bottom Alpha, who had dimples for God sake smile.

“Nice to meet you, I will love to share the recipe. I am Doyoung, and I don’t actually live here. Jaehyun, my boyfriend does.” The bunny boy replied. Ten’s Alpha, Jaehyun just smiled and waved. Definitely the bottom.

“HI, I am Yuta. I live in 603. Ten and Taeyong are my neighbours and best-friends.” Yuta said, mostly to clear any doubts.

The last person remaining was Yuta’s Adonis. Yuta wondered what his name was.

“Hey guys, nice to meet you all. I am Johnny. Me and Jaehyun live together though Doyoung is over more than me. I am from USA.” Johnny, the Adonis smiled.

The Adonis was single, Ten was not, Taeyong was not interested, all of these stars lining up only meant one thing. It was Yuta’s time to get that dick!

The gods had truly blessed him!

“So, Johnny, Jaehyun, are you guys also in the entertainment industry?” Qian Kun asked. Yuta loved Qian Kun. The man had blossomed from an awkward, probing straight to a confident and socially acceptable gay. Truly the stuff all boys could ever dream of. God knows, Yuta at times did.

“Also? Well me and Jaehyun run a late-night radio. We were DJ’s in college as well, but we were picked up by a network recently.” Johnny said. Of course, Yuta’s gut was correct. This was a voice Yuta wanted to go to sleep to, of course it should be capitalized.

“Are you guys all in the industry as well?” Jaehyun asked. He was more of a chocolate boy rather than male alpha, especially with the dimpled smile and kind eyes.

“Ten is a dancer, Yuta is a singer, and I do some auditing for MBC”, Qian Kun spoke again. Truly a legend, keeping up a conversation without any awkward pauses. Every twitterati’s ultimate dream.

“I am also a singer, or atleast am trying to be. But I have done some dramas as well.” Bunny Doyoung answered and Yuta noticed how Taeyong’s eyes sharpened. He had a crush on a taken man, tragedy in its finest form. Yet, Yuta had recently been blessed by the sight, and he could see that the couple had been eyeing Taeyong as well. Perhaps they were as kinky as them all then. Wondering about kinks, Yuta’s eyes found Johnny again.

Johnny seemed to have met his eyes, so Yuta gave a small smile, except he had forgotten he was actually happy, and how potent his smiles were, as his whole face lit up, and all the other gays in the rooms looked at him. Yuta, for once, despite being blessed by the sight was ignorant of tis and turned to Ten, whose feet had somehow made way in his lap. His socks were too cute, with anime drawn on them, reminding him of something he had ordered yet not received. As he looked at the feet more, another blessed realization came to his mind.

“Chittaphon” he let out indignantly, “have you been stealing my socks?” Taeyong giggled, the tall couple looked at him endearingly, Ten hid behind Kun, no longer his friend from shielding the snake from Yuta’s wrath, and Johnny let out a pot-bellied laugh that made Yuta’s insides all warm.

Later, when Kun had dragged Ten to his own apartment, Doyoung and Taeyong were comparing recipes, and Jaehyun seems awestruck after googling Taeyong’s channel, realizing Taeyong was the Lee Taeyong, that Yuta took his leave. He had a midnight ice-cream craving.

Just as he unlocked his apartment door, he felt a presence behind him.

“Yuta-shi”, it was Johnny.

“Yes Johnny?” Yuta asked, turning around. Johnny was a bit closer to him then expected, so Yuta had to crane his head up.

“I was wondering if you want to go for coffee with me. You said you were thirsty on the stairs.” The gods truly had favoured Yuta, he thought thinking about how religious he would turn if Johnny actually went out with him.

“I would love to join you, but I will have some ice-cream instead.” Yuta said, without pausing, flushing, stuttering, or making an embarrassment of himself. Yes, he did that! Mental high-five.

“Sure, I know a place” Johnny smiled again, and Yuta felt at peace. Was this Nirvana?

It lasted all of the next ten seconds as Yuta slipped on something in the hallway. Johnny caught him, of course, and Yuta looked down to see what he had slipped on. A washi-tape covered envelope with too many hearts drawn.

“Ah the mail.” He exclaimed, and Taeyong’s head came out from his door.

“Did I get more mail?’ he asked, and Yuta pointed to the abundance of envelopes in the hallway, and on the staircase as well. Taeyong came out, and Doyoung and Jaehyun followed, picking them all up. Johnny offered Yuta his hand, and Yuta took it, going down the stairs, and into a café. Still holding hands.

It was a good ending for everyone.


	5. Preicepts for #AMAwTY

**Q** – Your friends, Yuta and Ten don’t show up in videos as much. How are they?

A – Both of them got themselves a boyfriend, so they are a bit occupied, but it’s also Christmas season, so they are both working hard for the end year releases and showcases.

_oppa saranghae. please do aegyo_

Q – Do you think you will ever date someone?

A – Yes, infact, as I was saying, Yuta and Ten got themselves a boyfriend each, so I got myself two. Support EnNaNa Radio every night guys!! <3 <3

_no! my heart. oppa has two boyfriends. can I still be your girlfriend?_

Q – Will you be releasing another album?

A – That’s a surprise, but I do know that some of you all saw me in a studio. Doyoung is recording an OST, I went to visit him.

_do another photoshoot, I will put the poster on my new wardrobe~_

Q – which of your friends is the most popular?

A – Probably Kun, because half of us have slept with him.

_how, lucky. i am jealous._

Q – you and your friends are close. Have you thought of dating them before?

A – never, I would hate it. They are more like my family.

_ommo, so cute. i wish I was as close to my friends._

Q – Ten has said that he kissed you once. Was it a prank or a dare?

A – Oh, we were bored and horny, and then single. We all have fooled around with each other quite a bit. That’s you get closer you know.

_oppa, saranghaeo. show me your makeup palette!~~_

Reading the AMA, two floors below, a young Huang Renjun, the younger brother of one Dong Sicheng, had a very strong realization. He rang his top contact. “Hyuck, I think I need to have sex with Jeno and Jaemin so that we become even closer.”

Mark Lee, from the other side, who had picked Donghyuck’s phone screeched, and that was the end of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comment and kudos!!


End file.
